Game Of Thrones
Game Of Thrones: Season 1, '''also known as Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series - Season 1, is an episodic video game that takes place within HBO's Game Of Thrones TV Series universe. The game is developed and published by Telltale Games, associated with HBO. The game was first announced on 8th December 2013 in the form of an announcement trailer. Little information was provided after this point aside from some quotes from the novels which teased the setting of the game. Later on it was revealed that the main house in the game would be House Forrester, and a reveal trailer was released on the 21st November 2014. The final Episode, The Ice Dragon, was released on all platforms on November 17, 2015. It marks the first time that an Episode of a Telltale Game was released on all platforms simultaneously. Episodes Main Cast (in order of appereance) ''This section might contain spoilers'' * Daniel Kendrik - Gared Tuttle * Robert Atkin Downes - Lord Gregor Forrester / Duncan Tuttle * Lara Pulver - Lady Elissa Forrester * Brian George - Royland Degore * Christopher Nelson - Ethan Forrester * Molly Stone - Talia Forrester * Louis Suc - Ryon Forrester * Martha Mackintosh - Mira Forrester * Alex Jordan - Asher Forrester * Russ Bain - Rodrik Forrester Also starring * Lena Headey - Cersei Lannister * Peter Dinklage - Tyrion Lannister * Natalie Dormer - Margaery Tyrell * Iwan Rheon - Ramsay Snow * Kit Harington - Jon Snow Deaths '''This section contains spoilers. Episode 1: Iron From Ice * Unnamed Forrester Soldiers * Bowen (determinant) * Thermund * Unnamed Frey Soldiers * Lord Gregor Forrester * Unnamed Whitehill Soldier * Unnamed Bolton Soldier (determinant) * Unnamed Flayed Victim * Ethan Forrester Episode 2: The Lost Lords * Bezzaq * Unnamed members of the The Lost Legion * Tazal (Determinant) * Damien (Determinant) Episode 3: The Sword in the Darkness * Unnamed Lost Legion members * Damien (if spared in The Lost Lords, Off-Screen) * King Joffrey Baratheon (Off-Screen) * Britt Warrick Episode 4: Sons of Winter * Unnamed Whitehill Soldier (Determinant) * Unnamed Wildlings * Unnamed Slaves * Dezhor zo Raza (Determinant) * Multiple Unnamed Meeren Guards Episode 5: A Nest of Vipers * Arthur Glenmore * Finn (Determinant) * Bloodsong (Determinant) * Duncan Tuttle (Determinant) * Royland Degore (Determinant) * The Beast * Multiple Unnamed Pitfighters * Multiple Unnamed Forrester Soldiers * Multiple Unnamed Whitehill Soldiers * Asher Forrester (Determinant) * Rodrik Forrester (Determinant) Episode 6: The Ice Dragon * Several wights * Several unnamed North Grove soldiers * Cotter * Numerous Forrester Soldiers * Numerous Forrester townfolk * Numerous Whitehill Soldiers * Finn (Wight, Determinant) * Ortengryn (Off-Screen) - see trivia * Gryff Whitehill (Determinant) * Ludd Whitehill (Determinant) * Harys * Elissa Forrester * Erik (Determinant) * Bowen (Determinant) * Whitehill Soldier 1 * Whitehill Soldier 2 * Whitehill Soldier 3 * Whitehill Lieutenant * Amaya * Bloodsong (If saved in Episode 5) * Mira Forrester (Determinant) * Tom (Determinant)